Cartas a un incierto pasado
by ShadowLights
Summary: Con 34 años de edad, Hikari Yagami tiene muchos secretos que jamás podrá dejar salir. No sabe por dónde empezar, ni tampoco el cómo detenerlo. Cada día se acumulan más y más, temiendo que sin previo aviso se desborden dañando a la persona que más atesora. Cuando la misteriosa carta llega a ella, supo que el pasado aparece sin tocar la puerta.
1. Mil luces

**Nota de autora:** HAPPY PARTY TRAIN arruinó mi vida y me inspiró para escribir esto. Voy a actualizar **todos los domingos**. También, estoy experimentando con mi estilo de escritura de nuevo al hacerlo más "simple" y menos tedioso…

 **Resalto que este es un Fic futurista desarrollado en el 2025, y me he esforzado en mantener todo lo más canon posible junto a los headcanons que tengo de Hikari.**

I'd like to thank **Wind** for all the advice and beta reading! It truly helped me a lot and I appreciate it ;;! Thank you so so so so much! Without you I think this story wouldn't had been published at all!

* * *

 **Carta 1:** Mil luces

* * *

Nadie escribía cartas hoy en día, por eso ella se quedó confusa mientras firmaba el papel del cartero de manera automática al recibirla sin siquiera mirar el remitente. El papel desprendía un aroma a flores y le recordaba a un campo de jazmines cubierto del rocío de medianoche. Podía sentir la textura húmeda de los pétalos, ella caminando con sus pies desnudos en el lugar. Era fresco y refrescante; nostálgico. Cerró la puerta y se dejó desplomar sobre el metal, acabando con el rostro entre sus rodillas y la carta en el suelo. Después de unos minutos retomó la compostura y se levantó, no era momento de ponerse en ese plan. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Observó el reloj de la cocina y este marcaba las 6:15AM. Sí, tenía un largo día por delante.

Salvo que no contó perder el equilibrio con una pequeña bola anti-estrés colocada justo entre la entrada del apartamento y la cocina. Fue capaz de mantenerse y recurrió a apoyarse contra una pequeña columna de donde colgaban los implementos de cocina. Los cucharones de metal chocaron uno contra el otro, haciendo un ligero estruendo. Una vez que todo retornó a la normalidad, se agachó y recogió con sus delicados dedos el culpable de su predicamento solo para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ya con 34 años, Hikari Yagami tenía la bendición de no presentar arruga alguna. Dejó la pelotita, junto a la carta, en un cenicero que jamás ha visto un rastro de tabaco y se concentró en hacer el desayuno. Fue hacia la refrigeradora y le dio una ojeada al menú que andaba pegado con imanes multicolores y fotografías. Hoy tocaba huevos revueltos con pechuga de pavo, tofu y espinaca, ingredientes que sacó y empezó a cocinar.

A los pocos minutos un exquisito aroma invadió el departamento, junto al sonido de unos pequeños pasos que, tambaleantes, iban hacia donde ella se encontraba. Virando el rostro, el mandil rosa pastel yendo junto a su grácil movimiento, una pequeña Salamon se tropezaba. Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Hikari al verla caminando dormida tan solo guiándose del aroma que parecía haberla despertado. En cuestiones de segundos alguien más apareció y parecía apresurado, yendo directo hacia Salamon quien acababa de chocar contra el tobillo de Hikari. Se sobó los ojos y bostezó, aparentemente sin saber en dónde estaba. Gatomon acudió y la cargó, lista para dar el sermón de todas las mañanas.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de caminar dormida?—echó un suspiro—. Tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos.

Salamon abrió con lentitud sus ojos, y su voz, suave y airosa reflejando su actitud despreocupada, salió adormilada.

—Buenos… días, Gato...mon—una pequeña burbuja salió de su nariz.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…?—Gatomon caminó y la dejó sobre una almohadilla en la sala de estar. Ese era el lugar favorito de Salamon para tomar una siesta sea la estación que sea. Ahora mismo era invierno, entonces la felina la cubrió con una manta de polar—. Me cuesta comprender cómo está agotada todo el día si lo único que hace es dormir.

—Está en plena etapa de crecimiento—Hikari agregó una risa mientras movía los huevos.

—Me preocupa que se vuelva una holgazana.. El único ejercicio que hace es jugar con la pelotita anti-estrés.—Gatomon cruzó sus brazos y miró de reojo a Salamon quien había retornado a su plácido sueño. En eso, su mirada da con el reloj—. ¡Hikari, van a ser las siete!

—¿¡Tan rápido!?—apresurada, apaga la hornilla y pone la mesa en un dos por tres. Gatomon ayuda a servir en los platos mientras Hikari se quita el mandil para ingresar a una de las habitaciones de su apartamento. Esta estaba a oscuras, y un bulto parecía estar situado en una esquina. Decide prender las luces y agregó un fuerte saludo—: ¡Buenos días! Van a ser las siete así que es hora de despertar.

Abrió las cortinas. Le sacó el edredón al bulto. Se escuchó un alarido.

—¡Mis ojos!

—Los tienes cerrados, jovencito.

—La luz duele igual…

—Vamos, que si no te cambias rápido llegaremos tarde a la escuela. El desayuno ya está listo. Incluso Salamon se despertó antes—Hikari se acercó al niño y le acarició el cabello, dándole un ligero beso en la frente—. Buenos días, cielo.

—Buenos días, mamá—al ver que Hikari se acercaba, el niño la abrazó del cuello devolviendo el afecto—. Espera, ¿dijiste Salamon…? Ay, no… ¿te causó problemas?

Hikari dejó escapar una risa risueña, sentándose al lado del niño. La suavidad del colchón fue suficiente para que le entrara algo de sueño. Había perdido la costumbre de despertarse tan temprano. El haber tomado unos días de vacaciones ocasionó que el cansancio acumulado saliera sin previo aviso. Puede ser que los niños se encontraran en descanso pero ella, como tutora, debía igual de acudir a la escuela para planear lecciones y estar al tanto de los cambios de curricula. El pequeño acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, soltando un ligero bostezo. La paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en su interior era suficiente para ocasionar un ligero dolor en su corazón, aguantando un suspiro para así evitar dejar salir su dolor. Alzó la palma de su mano para así acariciar la cabellera del niño, un delicado castaño claro similar al suyo. Entrelazó el dedo con cada hebra, la respiración del pequeño cuerpo a su lado estabilizándose. Los rayos del sol ingresaban por las ventanas, incluso si este estuviese cubierto por nubarrones grises.

—Bueno, podría ser que quizás me tropecé con una pelotita anti-estrés… o tal vez no—confesó ella con un tono burlón.

—Salamon… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?—suspiró él.

—No hay por qué ponerse así, ahora te dejo para que te cambies. Te espero en la mesa para desayunar, que ya son las siete—levantándose, el niño abre sus ojos de nuevo y Hikari se agacha a su altura. Ella se pierde en los de él, notando un detalle en particular—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quites los lentes de contacto al dormir?

El niño pestañeó, tomando noción del detalle. Le ardían más de la cuenta.

—Lo siento...—aguantando otro bostezo, retiró el izquierdo con mucho cuidado.

Un hermoso color vino contrastaba con intensidad al lado del rojizo. Una mezcla inusual de colores que a Hikari cautivaba cada mañana. Se sintió corta de aliento y le volvió a dar un ligero beso en la frente, moviendo ligeramente el flequillo que lo cubría. Él cerró sus ojos por la sorpresa.

—Tan solo procura recordarlo, ¿sí? Te quiero, Chiaki.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Hikari cerró la puerta con cautela, procurando así darle privacidad. Aguantó una sonrisa y miró la ventana. Enero había llegado hace menos de dos semanas, el mes más frío de todos. La calefacción la hacía olvidar ese detalle, y se abrazó a sí misma. De acuerdo al reporte del clima, la temperatura oscilaría entre lo tres y seis grados Celsius, cosa que hizo que preparara tal cantidad de comida para el desayuno. Observó la mesa con los platillos y el excelente trabajo que había hecho Gatomon, quien ahora se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá, rostro contra una de las almohadas, al aire caliente acurrucarla en un profundo sueño al igual que a Salamon. Hikari admiró las partículas de polvo que flotaban entre la luz, y caminó hacia el cenicero del mostrador en donde había dejado la carta sin remitente.

En primer lugar, se le hizo inusual que el cartero pasase tan temprano. Nadie entrega el correo a esa hora, y le resultaba curioso. La sostuvo entre sus manos, y la miró de un lado al otro. El aroma a jazmín no se iba y la nostalgia la invadía, ella tratando de no recordar. No tenía el tiempo para darse el lujo de meditar más al respecto, así que fue a sacar un sobre de otro lugar, una caja bien guardada entre unos jarrones. Otra carta estaba en sus manos y ella sonrió.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Chiaki acababa de salir de su habitación, aquel cabello castaño algo despeinado. Su abrigo de lana amarillo le quedaba algo grande y las mangas colgaban, impidiendo ver sus manos.

—Había algo de polvo y tenía que limpiarlo—replicó alegre, ocultando aquella otra carta en su espalda. Decidió cambiar de tema—, ahora, jovencito, ¿qué le he dicho de remangarse las mangas?

—Mm—él desvió la mirada, pretendiendo no haber escuchado.

Hikari se le acercó, acomodándoselas con dulzura. Sabía que no debía engreír tanto a su hijo pero no podía evitarlo. Era lo único que amaba con pasión en este mundo.

Amaba las mil luces ***** que le transmitía su presencia.

Lo guio a la mesa. Él se sentó; ella fue por unos pomos. Chiaki dudaba por cuál plato empezar; Hikari se sentó. Escogió los huevos revueltos con espinaca; sirvió jugo de naranja en dos vasos. Los minutos pasaban; los _hashi_ sonaban. Chiaki no terminó; Hikari frunció el ceño.

—No doy más...—dijo agregando un suspiro. Por más que se hubiera servido poco, la mitad de los huevos con espinaca seguía en el plato junto a un pedazo de tofu intacto. El jugo de naranja se encontraba en la misma posición.

—Tienes que terminar tu comida—resaltó—. Tienes que estar bien alimentado. Hoy inicia el tercer semestre de clases… necesitas estar lleno de energías al ser un largo día.

—¿Tengo que ir…?—Chiaki agachó el rostro.

Hikari no sabía qué hacer.

—Cielo, prometo que acabará pronto, ¿sí?...—estiró su mano, colocándola encima de la del niño. Pensó que rehuiría pero, no lo hizo—. Solo son un par de meses más y regresamos a Inglaterra.

Chiaki sacudió el rostro con lentitud, una débil sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro.

—No es eso, mamá. Me gusta Japón, por más que solo haya estado un año aquí.

—¿Entonces…?—Hikari era buena comprendiendo niños. Se dedicaba a ello, era su profesión. Salvo que, últimamente, Chiaki estaba siendo difícil de leer. Era bueno ocultando sus preocupaciones, tan bien como ella… Y eso la inquietaba—. ¿Acaso…?

—¡No, no es _eso_!—apresurado, separó sus manos para agitarlas rápidamente frente a su rostro—. ¡Aquí todos han sido muy buenos y amables conmigo! Demasiado, diría yo… Es solo que… No soy muy bueno con las despedidas.

Hikari sabía que mentía. No exactamente sobre qué pero, sabía que había una mentira ahí. Decidió no presionar o él se cerraría más, tal y como pasó años atrás.

 _No quiero ver a mi hijo así de nuevo._

—De acuerdo, cielo—opta por recoger los platos y guardar las sobras para la lonchera de su hijo. Ambos Digimon seguían plácidamente durmiendo, entonces les guardó su porción en el microondas. Una vez que todo estuvo limpio, Hikari le colocó un sombrero de lana a su hijo y le acercó un vaso con agua junto a unas pastillas—. Prométeme que comerás todo tu almuerzo. Hoy día hace mucho frío y lo que menos queremos los dos es una visita al hospital.

—Sí—respondió luego de tomarlas, hundiendo su rostro bajo una bufanda gris—. ¿Podemos variar un poco el menú la próxima semana…? No me gusta la espinaca…

—Si encuentras algo que te guste que contenga mucho hierro, por supuesto—sonrió con calidez, su hijo ruborizándose un poco—. Ahora, antes de irnos… ¡Tengo algo para ti!

Los ojos de Chiaki se iluminaron, los dos irises de distintos colores destellando al igual que dos pequeños diamantes. Hikari no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón latía con gran intensidad. Reveló en su mano un sobre, siendo aquél que sacó de su escondite. A Chiaki se le hizo difícil contener las ganas de saltar de la emoción que lo primero que hizo fue jalar a su madre de la muñeca, invitándola a sentarse en el sofá. Gatomon saltó al ser despertada, ya que el niño se abalanzó en el asiento, rebotando. La felina brincó como reflejo y cayó encima de Salamon, quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto, murmurando por lo bajo el querer comer más galletas de chispas de chocolate con leche de soya.

—¡Lo siento, Gatomon!—Chiaki se disculpó con rapidez.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—suspiró, sabiendo muy bien el motivo de sus grandes energías—. Más bien, me sorprende que Salamon siga dormida con tremendo golpe que le metí al caerle encima.

—Así es Salamon—él soltó una risa risueña, Hikari alegre de verlo tan feliz. No obstante, su corazón dolía por dentro—. ¡Leamos la carta todos juntos!

Gatomon observó a Hikari; Hikari observó a Gatomon. La conexión que tenían como camaradas no había desaparecido. Seguía ahí, latente, fuerte e inquebrantable. Hikari se mordió sutilmente el labio interior. Dolía, dolía mucho pero, debía hacerlo. No podía parar. No lo podía detener. Debía seguir con ello.

 _Se le partiría el corazón en dos si esto dejara de suceder. Sus ojos brillan con tanta esperanza…_

—Vamos, Salamon. Despierta—Chiaki la sujetó con delicadeza, la pequeña Digimon cachorro bostezando como si no hubiese dormido en días. Somnolienta como siempre, se sobó un ojo con su patita derecha, sonriendo con debilidad ante su compañero—. Buenos días, dormilona.

—Ah… Aki-chan, buenos… días...—estirándose un poco, logra acomodarse en el regazo del niño—. Cálido…

—¿Listo?—al ver que todos estaban juntos, Hikari decidió preguntarle.

—¡Sí!—con desbordante felicidad, Chiaki observó con detalle cómo su madre abría el sobre. En eso, ella se detiene—. ¿Pasa algo?

Los labios de Hikari flaquearon.

—¿Por qué mejor no lo abres tú?—pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, le extiende el sobre.

—¡Ah!—exhalado, lo recibe complacido.

Con cada doblez, percibía la suavidad del tacto de la persona quien había escrito la carta que yacía en su interior, con paciencia y dedicación. Intuyó que podría ser que el pasatiempo de esa persona al comprender la precisión en la que había doblado cada extremo. Por poco se sentía abriendo un presente de Navidad, sus latidos incrementando por la sorpresa. No era muy grande, ni muy pequeña. Podría ser que se encontrara vacía. Ese era el miedo más grande de Chiaki al abrirla pero, sabía que eso jamás pasaría. La persona detrás de letras hechas de puño y tinta lo amaban. La saliva que corría por su garganta le sabía a un amargo café caliente, o lo que creía que sería un café al no gustarle el sabor pero sí el olor, quemándosela.

Para Hikari, esto era cosa de todos los meses salvo que, por algún motivo, hoy se sentía más intranquila de lo normal. Quizás se debía a esa carta sin remitente que recibió en la mañana. Jamás creyó que aquello le causaría tanta ansiedad como ahora.

Chiaki insertó sus manos al sobre, la carta saliendo entre sus dedos. La abrió con cuidado, junto a una sonrisa de esquina a esquina.

« _¿Cómo se encuentra mi niño favorito? ¡Espero que muy bien! ¿No le estarás causando problemas a tu madre, no es así? ¡Bah, estoy seguro que no! Eres un niño maravilloso después de todo, Chiaki. ¡Bueno, creo que debería contarte lo de este mes! Podría pasarme todo el tiempo escribiendo cuánto te extraño. Te ves muy guapo en esas fotos. ¡De seguro muchas chicas van tras de ti!_

 _¡Te cuento que esta vez tuve que viajar a Egipto! ¿Te imaginas? Me hubiera encantado pasear en un camello contigo. Subir a uno es muy complicado… El momento en el que se levantan es un suspenso eterno pero, estoy seguro que te hubieras divertido. Me llamaron porque encontraron lo que parecían ser una nueva zona en donde se encuentran artefactos y, a que no sabes… ¡descubrimos muchas cosas! Pasamos muchos días explorando el área y excavando, también limpiando los artefactos. Creo que me dio hasta algo de insolación… ¡es broma! Por más que sea verano, estaba haciendo algo de frío. Incluso empezó a llover, ¡un clima muy loco!_

 _Me hubiera gustado enviarte algo con la carta pero no hubo tiempo… ¡lo compensaré para la próxima vez! Creo que nos toca ir a China ahora, ¿qué crees que debería comer? Al estar cerca, quisiera escaparme un momento del trabajo, subirme a un avión y visitarlos a ti y a tu madre… e irnos a visitar partes lejanas de Japón en tren. ¿No sería fantástico?_

 _Te envío muchos abrazos y besos._

 _Te quiere, tu papá._ »

Chiaki guardó la carta dentro del sobre, para luego abrazarla en el pecho. Hikari ocultó su dolor.

—Cuando crezca quisiera ser arqueólogo como mi papá—dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahí podría viajar mucho y llevarlos a los dos a muchos países…

—Eso sería encantador, me pregunto qué países me gustaría visitar, hm...—Hikari dio lo mejor de sí para ignorar la creciente angustia—. Ahora es momento de ir a la escuela. ¿Vas a ir así o…?

—¡Cierto!—Chiaki salió corriendo a su habitación, Salamon cayendo al suelo al haberse dormido de nuevo y aterrizando en los brazos de Gatomon, quien más que ser su mentora, parecía su niñera a tiempo completo. Pasaron unos segundos y salió con una cajita. Con sumo cuidado, sacó el lente de contacto, ambos ojos ahora siendo rojizos—. Ahora sí.

Hikari sonrió. No le quedaba de otra.

—Pero tan solo pensar que papá estará cerca a Japón… ¡el ir a pasear en tren! Me recuerda a esa vez en la cual estuvo muy cerca a Inglaterra pero le cambiaron el itinerario a último minuto… ¡espero que esta vez no sea así!

—Todo a su tiempo, jovencito. Si se saca bajas calificaciones tal vez no haya viaje.

—A veces me olvido que eres maestra, mamá—respondió con risas.

Hikari abrió la puerta, sus inseguridades carcomiéndola, observando la carta que pretendía ignorar.

 _Espero que solo sea un mal presentimiento._

* * *

 **Nota 1:** Chiaki se escribe 千光, lo cual significa "mil luces". 千 es el kanji de "mil" y 光 el kanji de luz. Aquí el Kanji de 光, que comúnmente se lee como "Hikari", se lee como "Aki".


	2. Jazmín

**Nota de autora:** ¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews el capítulo anterior! El DaiHika merece amor...

Once again I'd like to thank Wind for proofreading this and adding notes on how the story is developing thus far. She's wonderful!

* * *

 **Carta 2:** Jazmín

* * *

A Chiaki Yagami le gustaba la lluvia. Por eso, no podía esperar a que llegara el _tsuyu_ ***** , y de paso poder comer ciruelas. Enero era una temporada en la cual Chiaki se sentía limitado. Siendo el mes con más cielos despejados pero intenso frío, tenía que cuidarse más de la cuenta. Es por eso que ahora mismo, caminando, luego de tomar caminos separados y ver ir a su madre hacia un preescolar, trataba de mantenerse caliente bajo el gorro de lana y la bufanda, junto al abrigo amarillo. La sensación fría del silbato bajo la ropa en vez de causarle dolor por el metal, le transmitía un calor especial y no sabía el por qué. Quizás nostalgia, o tal vez algo más. Solo sabía que era un lazo muy importante entre su madre y Gatomon, y que el tenerlo era todo un honor y debía de cuidarlo a dé lugar.

 _Algo como yo... no merece tal cosa…_

Izquierda; derecha. Uno; dos. Mordía con delicadeza sus labios, descargando así el estrés de no saber por qué cargaba dicho objeto. Chiaki achicó sus ojos concentrándose en las marcas que dejaban sus pies en el concreto. Aparentemente había pisado algo de lodo sin notarlo. Era una de las pocas reacciones nerviosas que mostraba, y siendo lo cauteloso que es, daba lo mejor de sí para ocultarlas y no preocupar a los demás. Lo que menos desea es ser una carga para los demás, solo preocupándose por el bienestar de ellos dejando el suyo de lado. Seguía pensando que era injusto, en cierta forma, hacia su madre.

Mantuvo el eterno silencio en su mente, deleitándose con el sonido de las marchitas hojas de los árboles siendo aplastadas bajo sus pies llenos de lodo. El único arrebol que brindaba color a su monótono alrededor cubierto por las grises nubes de enero, oscureciéndose con cada paso que daba. Seguía dentro del distrito residencial pero, la falta de vida dejaba mucho que desear. Chiaki lo prefería así. Después de todo, detesta los lugares bulliciosos. Retornando a la realidad, se mece de un lado a otro para escuchar el silbado moverse bajo toda su ropa y lanza una sonrisa que no supo si era falsa o real. El viento susurró como suaves caricias a su oído que era momento de que algo sucediese. Estaba emocionado con la posibilidad que su padre fuese a Japón y pasearan en tren.

Era poderoso el saber cómo una palabra podía estremecer hasta el más inestable corazón.

Repentinamente, su ojo derecho ardió un poco. Miró de izquierda a derecha en el pasaje por el cual caminaba, e incluso a sus espaldas. Estaba solo y no había nadie; aunque, solo por si las dudas, optó por meterse a un pequeño callejón entre unos arbustos de lo que parecían ser jazmines marchitos. Se retiró el lente de contacto con suma cautela y lo examinó. Le había entrado algo de polvo. Abrió su bolso y retiró el estuche para limpiarlo con cuidado. Una vez satisfecho, estaba listo para retomar su camino. El viento rugió con fuerza, ocasionando que su corta cabellera se meciera y la sujetara para así no despeinarse; sin embargo, no imaginó que algo más lo acompañaría.

—¡Ah, Chiaki-kun! ¿Qué haces ahí escondido? ¡Θεέ μου *****!

El corazón de Chiaki se detuvo, junto a los sonidos que conformaban la banda sonora del invierno. Una sensación tibia y cálida se apoderó de su pecho, provocando que sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color rosa pastel. El tan solo tener a esa persona cerca lo llenaba de diversas sensaciones que eran suficientes para estremecerse.

Una voz que le resultaba distante, pero a la vez cercana, era incapaz de romper aquella impenetrable barrera que colocaba por autodefensa pero a veces, solo a veces, cuando lo encontraba en un estado vulnerable, era capaz de sacarle un sonrojo o dos. Quizás era un mecanismo consciente, o inclusive inconsciente. Había pasado todos esos años en su mundo, un pequeño mundo en el cuál él se sentía un perfecto intruso. Desconocía lo que su corazón quería, aborrecía y repelía, siendo el deseo de un amistad lo más ambicioso que ha tenido al, hace mucho tiempo, haber _querido algo_ _más_ lo cual resultó ser el error más grande de su vida.

—¡I-Ichijouji-san!—quiso murmurar pero su voz salió como la de un gatito asustado, guardando con rapidez el estuche, impidiendo que lo vea.

Una niña de doce años se encontraba de pie frente a él con unos brillantes ojos que no dejaban de titilar, su mirar incapaz de separarse por tan solo un segundo. Con un carisma inigualable, sus irises caramelo formaron un halo de luz entre los dos. Un cabello azabache, corto por delante y algo largo por el frente, exclusivamente en el lado derecho, combinaba perfecto con su boina francesa que le recordaba al color de aquél ojo que tanto detesta pero, a ella, le quedaba encantador. Se preguntó si quizás a ella le gustaría el vino al crecer. Por algún motivo le daba esa impresión. Con un vestido largo crema hasta las rodillas estilo _mori_ *, las flores bordadas en la parte superior le daban un aire mágico. Con una cafarena negra por lo bajo para el frío, junto unas leggings del mismo color complementaban las botas, también cremas, que llevaba puestas. Estas estaban decoradas al final con dos pompones y cubrían sus pantorrillas al estar hechas de lana.

 _Siempre tan ella. Tan, tan ella._

Para Chiaki, ella era deslumbrante.

 _Quiero ser así._

Le parecía adorable ser así.

 _Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a su nuevo corte de cabello… pero le queda muy bien. A ella todo siempre le queda muy bien… En cambio, yo..._

—¡Mmm!—asintió la niña misteriosa. Alzó su mirar hacia el cielo, decorado por nubes que impedían el ingreso de la luz del sol. La atmósfera invitaba a la melancolía y recuerdos, pero ella los rompía con su alegría. Luego, alzó su dedo índice hacia el cielo, como si fuese a dispararle a las nubes para así ver el sol—. ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay?

Chiaki sonrió con ternura. Le resultaba agradable su inagotable alegría.

—¡Mucha!—él la imitó, sus energías contagiándose.

—¡De ver brillar el sol!

Unas aves surcaron por el cielo, llenando el silencio que ambos dejaron.

—Espera un segundo—cruzó sus brazos y achicó la mirada. Las gafas redondas hacían, a veces, ver su cara más grande cuando hacía ese gesto—. ¡Pensé que habíamos dejado esto en claro!

 _Oh, no. ¿Qué hice mal…?_

Ella se le acercó, sus narices dando una contra la otra debido a la cercanía. Chiaki no sabía a dónde huir y estaba dándole la espalda al arbusto de jazmines. Alzó las manos en su defensa, estas enredándose un poco con la bufanda gris al ser muy larga. Sus alientos salían evaporándose a la intemperie; latidos incrementaban.

—¿Cómo es que me llamo? Miyoko. ¡Mi...—se acercó un paso más—, yo...—Chiaki retrocedió uno también—, ko!

Chiaki perdió el equilibrio y acabó tambaleándose sobre los arbustos de jazmines. Evitó pegar un grito al notar que acababa de aplastar una gran parte del área, dándole pena las flores que perecieron bajo su cuerpo. Su silbato tambaleó bajo su ropa, una premonición creciendo en su interior.

—¡No es Ichijouji ni Ichijouji _-san_ , Chiaki-kun!—echó un largo suspiro sin abrir los ojos, ignorando el actual predicamento del niño. Alzó ambas manos y hombros con signo de rendición—. Sigue siendo confuso e incluso incómodo a veces, ¿sabías? Porque a mi hermano también le dices Ichijouji-san y cuando estamos juntos los tres no sabemos a quién le estás hablando _y además_ , la única que se salva es nuestra hermana menor entonces eso es _injusto_ y…

No había quien la detuviera. A este paso, pensaba Chiaki, estarían llegando tarde clases. No obstante, como si el destino les tuviese deparada una pesada broma, unos regadores automáticos empezaron a funcionar. Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron para luego transformarse en un potente chisguete que lo dejó empapado de pies a cabeza. Miyoko escuchó el ruido y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, lanzando su bolso al suelo a ver si tenía algo con qué ayudarlo.

—¡Θεέ μου! Pañuelo, pañuelo...—colocó ambas manos en su cabello por la crisis—, ¡Aaaa, un pañuelo no serviría de mucho, necesitamos una toalla!

Chiaki observó cómo los jazmines marchitos no se levantarían por más que el agua les cayese. Fue incapaz de moverse por ello. No dejaba de observar cómo la blanca flor, sus pétalos ya cobrizos por la falta de vida, era simplemente inundada por la masiva cantidad de agua que le caía. Quiso llorar. Le dolía, le dolía mucho. Podía escuchar a Miyoko seguir hablando sola en el fondo, botando todo lo que cargaba en su mochila. Chiaki estaba asombrado por la cantidad de ítems que salían. Millares de colores, cuadernos, pinturas, libros, utensilios para coser, su almuerzo que parecía ser algo grande al ver un _bento_ de gran tamaño, e incluso un par de muñecos de felpa. Con tanta cosa, notó que definitivamente ser la hermana mayor de tres no es fácil. Miyoko siempre cargaba cosas que podría servirle a sus hermanos.

—¿Hm?

Una voz desconocida opacó el mundo de Chiaki por meros segundos. Una puerta se había abierto y viró el rostro, sus ojos percatándose que todo este tiempo estuvieron al lado de una casa. El pequeño callejón al que se metió era un pasaje al lado de esta, los arbustos siendo el límite con la vereda y la calle. Parpadeó más de tres veces, haciendo la figura de un hombre. No sabía si tenía la edad de su madre o menos, al verlo tan joven. De piel morena y cabellera borgoña, junto a unos ojos que le recordaban al vino, supo que le quedaban muy bien al señor, a diferencia suya. Él, quien tiene heterocromía, no le quedaba bien ni la canela ni el vino. El hombre había salido de su hogar con una bandana en la cabeza, un delantal exclusivo para la limpieza, y lo que aparentaba ser un _hataki_ * en la mano derecha. Aparentemente, el estruendo que causaron lo habían atrapado durante la limpieza.

—¿Hmm?—volvió a decir, buscando el origen de todo el ruido. Ahora fue el turno del sujeto en voltear el rostro, sus ojos dando con Chiaki—. ¡Aaaa!

 _¿Aaaa_

Chiaki no comprendía.

—¡Pero estás empapado, ahora mismo apago las regaderas!—apresurándose, el desconocido va hacia el caño y apaga el agua. La regadera dejó de mojar a Chiaki, y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Lamento el que te haya sucedido esto… Aunque lo que más curiosidad me da es saber cómo acabaste encima de mi arbusto de jazmines.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor—Chiaki agachó su cabeza, gotas de agua cayendo en el concreto—. No miré por dónde iba.

 _No puedo decirle que fue porque me puse nervioso al tener a Miyoko tan cerca._

—¡Fue mi culpa!—quebrando sus planes, la niña de cabello azabache se agachó mucho más, sus lentes casi cayendo al concreto al igual que las gotas de agua del niño—. No tome las debidas precauciones e hice que él perdiera el equilibrio.

—Hm—el señor hogareño suspiró, cerró sus ojos, y colocó ambas manos en su cintura, el _hataki_ de cabeza ante sus piernas—. Bueno, ¡todas las cosas suceden por algo! Igual, por más que los regara jamás volverían a florecer. Eso me pasa por comprar una casa casi en trizas, ¡haha!—rió con alegría, sorprendiendo a ambos niños su actitud tan despreocupada.

—¿No está molesto, señor?—Miyoko alzó la cabeza, Chiaki incapaz de hacerlo todavía.

—Claro que no—extendiendo la mano hacia la cabeza de la niña, se detuvo por un breve instante. Chiaki percató su intención de querer sobarle la cabeza y se le hizo curioso—. No hay forma que pueda enfadarme con ustedes—y agregó una carismática sonrisa—. Ahora, se les va a hacer tarde para la escuela… Lo que sí, a ti, jovencito, voy a tener que darte unas toallas y que tomes una ducha caliente. Podría darte pulmonía. ¡Está haciendo un frío terrible!

—Señor, por más que usted sea muy amable y no se me haga para nada sospechoso...—Miyoko juntó sus brazos, una mirada ambarina reflejando seguridad en sí misma—, no puedo permitir que él vaya a la casa de un extraño sin supervisión.

—Tienes razón—él rio, el carisma sin irse de su rostro—. En tal caso… ¿alguno cuenta con un celular? Aunque los veo muy niños para eso…

 _¡Ah, creo que tengo el mío!_

Chiaki finalmente alza la cabeza para hundirla una vez más y buscar en su bolso. Buscó y buscó, sin dar con aparato alguno.

 _No puede ser… me emocioné tanto con la carta en la mañana que… olvidé guardar mi celular…_

—¡Yo sí tengo!—feliz, Miyoko extiende su dispositivo móvil hasta que, antes de que el señor amable lo tuviera en sus manos, ella rehuyó lanzando una pregunta más—: ¿para qué lo necesita?

—Para llamar a sus padres e informarles de lo sucedido. Al parecer este pequeño no cuenta con su teléfono, y viendo lo cercanos que son, intuyo que sus padres se conocen. Podrían pasarle sin dificultado el mensaje a los de él.

—¡Astuto, _Θεέ μου_!—guiñó el ojo, su boina casi cayéndose de su cabello por el repentino movimiento.

—¿Thee... Qué?—el señor del delantal recibió el celular y se quedó perplejo, sudando un poco la palabra desconocida.

—No le tome mucha importancia, señor—Chiaki estaba igual, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Ella es así.

—¡Hmph!—hizo pequeños puños hacia su cadera e infló sus mejillas—. ¡ _Θεέ μου_!

 _Espero no haberla herido con eso… ¿por qué soy una cosa tan… decepcionante?_

—Gracias, enseguida vuelvo—desapareció al interior de su casa, Chiaki y Miyoko todavía confundidos por todos los sucesos.

—Chiaki-kun, lo siento por haberte hecho perder el equilibrio. ¡Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!—volvió a alzar su dedo índice al cielo—. Hoy saldrá el sol y todo será mejor.

—¡Mm!—Chiaki asintió, ocultando su ligera incomodidad. La temperatura seguía decreciendo y su cuerpo enfriándose. Evitó abrazarse a sí mismo para así no preocupar a Miyoko—. ¡Mucho sol!

Unos minutos más pasaron, ambos tratando de sentir el paso del tiempo lo más rápido posible. No supieron si fue así, ya que el señor salió de su casa con el celular en el oído, aparentemente todavía hablando por el teléfono.

—Sí. Está bien. Muchas gracias—echó un largo suspiro, como si estuviera sumamente exhausto. Colgó la llamada y le devolvió el celular—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias—Miyoko lo tuvo en sus manos todavía, algo causándole interés.

Chiaki lo notó. Notaba todos los cambios de Miyoko. Él admira a Miyoko.

—Los padres de esta linda dama dicen que contactarán a los tuyos—dijo mientras miraba a Chiaki—. Así que sin más preámbulos, vamos a que tomes una ducha caliente y bebas algo tibio también.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Chiaki no notó cuándo fue que terminó adentro de la casa del señor. Miyoko se quedó afuera mientras todo sucedía, y decidió mirar el registro del celular. Se quedó pensativa y alzó los hombros. ¿Para qué pensar de más? ¡Hay que vivir el momento!

—Debe haber sido cuestión de suerte. No tengo a mi mamá como _mamá_ , eso es peligroso. Tampoco a papá como _papá_. Debe haber sido suerte. ¡Sí, eso debe haber sido!

Y feliz, emprendió el camino a la escuela, segurísima de que Chiaki se encontraba en buenas manos.

※※※

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Luego de un baño caliente y tomar una taza de té con limón, Chiaki definitivamente se encontraba mejor. Asintió levemente, acurrucando sus manos con el calor que emanaba de la taza de cerámica. Observó la casa con curiosidad luego de que el adulto mencionara que se encontraba _en trizas_. Según su perspectiva, la casa se encontraba en buen estado para contar con una terma, e incluso tenía cuadros y un par de estatuillas algo extravagantes que le costaba saber qué eran.

No se atrevió a preguntar, porque temía pasar por maleducado pero, había uno que parecía un kappa verde fusionado con un pingüino. También, pudo tomar nota de que el señor no vivía solo al haber tres habitaciones. Una se encontraba cerrada, y otra en un estado de mudanza por la cantidad de cajas que habían. Quizás el señor era nuevo en la zona.

—Qué alivio—dicho eso, el señor se levanta de la mesa en la que estaban y guarda la silla, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Cierto, por el mal rato que te hice pasar, deja que te de algo de almuerzo para que lleves a la escuela.

Chiaki se apenó por la oferta, sus mejillas algo rosadas. Sacudió vehementemente el rostro.

 _No lo merezco, no lo merezco._

Pero luego se detuvo.

 _Ah, pero parecería un malagradecido… mamá dice que debo aceptar gestos amables de los demás o se pueden sentir lastimados…_

Entonces empezó a asentir con rapidez.

—¿Es eso un sí o un no?—el señor ocultó una risa, al parecerle hilarante. Con un cucharón de metal en mano, se dirigió a una gigantesca olla que Chiaki juró reconocer. El adulto se percató y volvió a sonreírle—. Sí, creo que sí es lo que piensas.

Era una olla tan pero tan alta que temió que llegaría al techo de la cocina. Saltó de la silla, acudiendo al lado del señor. Chiaki sintió su ropa calentita ahora al moverse, ya que hace unos momentos había estado en una secadora. Incluso su silbato se encontraba tibio. Se tambaleó de un lado al otro, hundiendo su rostro en la bufanda. La casa del señor no tenía un sistema de aire acondicionado y por ello no había calefacción, y el frío entraba por una ventana algo abierta. Una vez a su lado, el adulto se contuvo una vez más de sacudirle la cabeza.

 _Hm. Qué curioso._

Pero rápidamente sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando levantó la tapa de la olla. Olía delicioso y reconoció ese aroma al instante.

—¿ _Shio_ ramen?

—¡Vaya, pero qué buen olfato!—el señor acercó la palma de su mano hacia el vapor que emanaba la olla, disfrutando de este—. Solamente es el caldo por ahora. Tengo una larga mañana por delante.

—¿Pero por qué algo tan grande?—preguntó sin pensar.

—Ah, es que tengo un restaurante al lado—sonrió.

Tal y como una comedia, Chiaki salió corriendo hacia afuera y abrió la puerta atolondrado, solo para notar que efectivamente había un pequeño puesto de ramen al lado de la casa. No sabía si estaba del todo permitido pero supuso que sí. Se quedó sorprendido que ni Miyoko ni él se hubiesen dado cuenta antes aunque, debido a la conmoción era muy probable que lo pasaran por alto.

—Increíble…

—Si quieres un día puedes venir, yo invito—guiñó un ojo, mientras le entregaba una porción del ramen a Chiaki. El castaño la recibió, murmurando un gracias por lo bajo. Estaba cautivado por el señor.

 _¡Ah! Si el señor es cocinero… ¡quizás sepa alguna receta rica con mucho hierro!_

—Disculpe, si no es mucha molestia… ¿sabe de alguna comida con mucho hierro que no requiera espinaca?

—¿Comida que contenga mucho hierro?—se rascó la barbilla, divagando—. Bueno, el pescado, las carnes rojas y pavo tienen bastante… Es una pregunta algo extraña, ¿por qué la curiosidad?

Chiaki dio un pequeño paso atrás y juntó ambas manos en su pecho. Sintió el silbato bajo toda su ropa. Se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de soltar palabra alguna.

 _No puedo decirle._

—Ya veo—el adulto rió al final—. Lo único que recuerdo ahora es esta receta. Mira, te la apunto aquí.

 _¿... "Ya veo"?_

El moreno tomó una libreta de apuntes y empezó a anotar con rapidez. Chiaki se quedó sorprendido con su amabilidad, y recibió el papel una vez acabó. El papel tenía diseño de un pequeño dinosaurio azul.

—Ahora apresúrate que, con suerte, llegarás después del primer receso.

A Chiaki se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—¿Ya es más de medio día…?

—Hm...—el adulto de cabello borgoña achicó los ojos luego de remangarse su suéter dejando lucir un reloj—. Exactamente son las doce y diez.

—¡He perdido cuatro clases, mi mamá me va a aniquilar!—corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, procurando que el ramen no se le cayera, decidió voltear por un breve segundo—. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, señor!

—¡Un placer!—sacudiendo el _hataki_ como su forma de decir adiós, ve al niño desaparecer en la distancia. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, echó un suspiro y observó como un pequeño rayo de sol luchaba por salir, dándole directo en el ojo derecho—. Ah, al parecer… hoy será un buen día.

※※※

—¡Buu buu! ¡Tarde! ¿Creíste que podrías escabullirte entre todos al momento de regresar del receso? ¡Me decepcionas, Chiaki Yagami!

La encargada de la clase se encontraba de pie frente a la carpeta de Chiaki, quien acababa de desplomarse algo decepcionado por no poder comer el ramen del señor de la mañana. Se demoró mucho en llegar a la escuela y aquello trajo consecuencias como no comer hasta la hora de salida.

—¿Me estás escuchando?—Mine Daijoutouji exigía respuestas y Chiaki no sabía cómo dárselas. No podía decirle lo sucedido, ella lo llevaría a algún maestro y lo que menos desea es causar inconveniencias. Ya era suficiente molestia que la representante de la clase estuviera exaltada por su tardanza—. Urgh, chicos.

—¡Chiaki-kun!

—¡Chiaki-san!

La puerta de la clase se abrió, dos niñas corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el único hijo en la vida de Hikari Yagami. Una de ellas era Miyoko, quien se encontraba sin su boina. Siempre se la sacaba durante clases ya que su madre le decía que llevarlo puesto en el aula era de mala educación. Casi se lanza a la carpeta y Chiaki juró que parecía un perro con rabia al tener las intenciones de morder a Mine.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te duele nada?—Miyoko colocó la palma de su mano en la frente del niño y la otra la colocó en la suya—. Hm, al parecer está todo O.K. ¡ _Θεέ μου_!

—Miyo-san estaba muy preocupada por ti, Chiaki-san—la otra niña que ingresó con ella se apoyó en el hombro de la de cabello azabache, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de esta. Se veía deleitada y cómoda—. ¿Estás seguro que todo bien?

Un cabello castaño muy muy claro, y largo, se mecía de un lado hacia el otro. Unos ojos verde oliva que cautivaron a media clase titilaban con sinceridad. Por más de que sea un año menor que él, y dos de Miyoko, Haori Iida era encantadora. Con un vestido a cuadros celeste, se separó de su mejor amiga y vecina, para ir y tomar las manos de Chiaki.

—Sí, estás bien—y sonrió. Chiaki se apenó por tanta atención que le estaban dando.

Mine no dijo nada y se retiró a su asiento, juntando sus brazos por el fastidio.

—Urgh, como siempre, chicas saliendo a defenderlo. Qué molestia. ¿Acaso no eres un chico?—una voz que Chiaki sabía que sacaría de quicio a Miyoko decidió hablar, y Chiaki optó por sujetarla de la muñeca para que no se dejara controlar por sus impulsos: Miyoko era una chica muy carismática pero perdía fácilmente los estribos—. ¿Ven? Tiene que controlar a su guardaespaldas.

—¡Hmmmm!—Miyoko solo soltó onomatopeyas de la cólera.

—Ichijo… Miyoko-san, por favor...—Chiaki agachó la mirada.

—Lo siento, Chiaki-kun. Es solo que no soporto cómo te trata Daichi—Miyoko suspiró, mirando una carpeta vacía—. ¡Si tan solo mi hermano hubiese venido!

El corazón de Chiaki se detuvo. Extrañaba a Kei Ichijouji. Las vacaciones de invierno le habían otorgado un fuerte resfrío y no lo había podido ver durante esas fechas y encima faltó el primer día de clases del nuevo semestre por ello. Ahora tenía sentido el por qué no lo vio con Miyoko en la mañana. Con tanta conmoción se olvidó de preguntarle.

 _Kei-san… Por favor, espero que te mejores pronto… yo… te…_

Chiaki dejó de pensar. Estaba siendo muy egoísta en su propia mente.

 _No. No puedo. No._

"Necesitar" era una palabra muy egoísta para él.

—Miyo-san...—Haori miró hacia los ojos de Miyoko y la tomó de la mano—. Hay que regresar a nuestras respectivas aulas para evitar causarle más problemas a Chiaki-san.

—¡Pero...!

—Estoy bien, Miyoko-san—Chiaki lanzó una sonrisa falsa.

—Si eso es lo que dices...—Miyoko suspiró en rendición, saliendo de la mano con Haori. La chica de cabello castaño claro se sentía complacida—. Es irritante como alguien que se transfirió el semestre pasado tenga la osadía de decir tales cosas.

Y se cerró la puerta.

Chiaki no sabía que sentir ni pensar.

El día pasó lento.

Ridículamente lento.

Tan, tan lento.

Chiaki no supo cuándo estaba caminando a su casa.

Solo supo que lo supo cuando se cruzó con otra persona.

Estaba en el cruce peatonal, cerca al departamento en donde vive.

Si no llamaban por él, quizás iba a cruzar la calle sin esperar a que la luz cambiara a verde para los peatones.

—Es Aki-chan.

—¡Chiaki!

—¡Chiaki-kun!

 _Esa voz… ¡Kei-san!_

Un niño caminaba con lo que parecía ser bolsas de compra. Aparentemente había regresado de la tienda de conveniencias más cercana y compró cosas para la cena. Sonrió por dentro. Eso significaba que Kei estaba mejor y que mañana lo vería en la escuela. Un cabello lavanda que le quedaba a la perfección acudió a su lado, dejando a las otras dos personas como simples NPCs.

—¡Ichijouji-san!—dijo Chiaki muy feliz.

—Chiaki-kun, ¿cómo has estado? No te he visto en todas las vacaciones por este resfrío que me dio. ¡Pero mañana iré a la escuela!

 _Su presencia es tan cálida._

Chiaki sintió como su pecho se llenaba de una sensación tibia y graciosa. Graciosa era la única palabra que se le ocurría.

—¡Chi-a-ki!—una pequeña niña de cabello lavanda un poco más oscuro fue directo hacia la pierna de Chiaki. Con tan solo seis años, Kichiko Ichijouji era muy afectuosa—. ¡Chiaki, salúdame a mí también!

—¿Cómo has estado?—Chiaki se agacha para sobarle el cabello, en donde tenía un listón negro que parecían dos orejas de conejo por lo largas que eran—. No te he visto todas las vacaciones.

—¡Fui a un viaje con mami!—gritó levantando ambos brazos.

—¿De veras? ¿Y a dónde fueron?

—¡Sí! ¡De verdad! Fuimos a… Fuimos a…

—Kichiko, si nos quedamos a charlar por mucho rato, mamá nos va a resondrar...—Kei tenía razón.

—Quizás podamos vernos todos este fin de semana—la otra persona que los acompañaba era otra chica. Chiaki le tenía envidia, mucha envidia. Aunque, jamás, lo admitiría en voz alta—. Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos.

Girando un paraguas, Shinka Hinanawi lo saludó agitando la mano. Con la misma edad de Miyoko, pero yendo a una escuela distinta, llevaba puesto un uniforme de escuela privada. De cabello negro, y ojos únicos, Chiaki se deprimió al verlos y el cómo era capaz de cargarlos.

—¿Todavía sin cerrar el paraguas?—preguntó Kei.

—Miyo-chan dijo que saldría sol. Precauciones.

Después de todo, Shinka también tenía heterocromía. Un ojo violeta; el otro verde esmeralda. Chiaki quería tener su valor de poder ir así de libre. Pero no, no podía. Por eso le tenía envidia.

—Hinanawi-san…

—Shinka-chan estaba en nuestra casa. Vino de visita para practicar con Miyoko y Mika.

 _Ah, verdad que Miyoko está formando un grupo de… ¿cómo me dijo..? ¿School idols, creo?_

—¿Mika?—preguntó él.

—Mika Sakuma.

 _Ah, debe ser la nueva víctima de Miyoko._

—¡Kei-nii, regresemos, Kichiko tiene hambre!—la pequeña empezó a quejarse, inflando sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón—le sonrió—.¡Chiaki-kun, nos vemos mañana en la escuela!

—¡Mm! ¡Nos vemos mañana!—Chiaki sonrió de regreso, aguantando muchas cosas por dentro.

Los tres niños cruzaron la calle una vez la luz cambió pero, no sin antes, Shinka acercándosele para dejarle un CD.

—Aki-chan—diciendo su apodo como cantando, Shinka extiende su mano.

—¿Hm?

—Es nuestra primera canción. Estoy segura que te levantara los ánimos de alguna forma—arregló su corto cabello negro detrás de la oreja—. Después de todo _esa persona_ ayudó en la composición.

—¿ _Esa persona_?

Shinka solo le guiñó el ojo; Chiaki se quedó confundido.

Tan pero tan confundido, que siguió caminando a su casa.

Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó.

También abrió la puerta y vio que su madre no había llegado.

Pero vio que había cosas en la cocina.

Llegó, dejó todo, y se fue.

Seguro cosas que hacer.

Chiaki dejó la nota del señor con la receta en la mesa del corredor y siguió haciendo sus cosas.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le pregunté su nombre ni le di el mío._

Escuchó el CD y le gustó la canción. Las voces de las chicas se mezclaban muy bien, e intuyó que la chica nueva, Mika, era quien tomaba la posición de centro al no reconocer su voz al cantar tantas veces los solos. Intuyó que el nombre _Guilty Kiss Guilty Night_ había sido obra de Miyoko. Aunque, seguía en duda de quién había ayudado en la composición. Dejó de pensar y se echó en el sofá. La canción terminó, se puso de pie, caminó. Decidió ir por el papel de la receta para ver que era pero, sus ojos dieron con un sobre. Un sobre que no había visto.

 _¿Otra carta…? ¡¿Papá escribió dos cartas?!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la sostuvo en sus manos, abriéndola sin esperar a que su madre llegara.

 _¡A pesar de todo, hoy ha sido un buen día!_

El sol que Miyoko prometió iluminó el departamento, reluciendo el objeto en manos.

Chiaki empezó a llorar; Hikari abrió la puerta.

* * *

 **Hice referencias a Love Live y Enstars, ahahaha kill me.**

 **Por cierto, Jazmín significa, en el lenguaje floral:** amigabilidad, gracia, fijación, modestia, elegancia.

.

.

 **Nota 1:** _Tsuyu_ \- gran parte de Japón es visitado por una temporada de lluvia llamada "tsuyu" o "baiyu". Literalmente significa "lluvia de ciruela", porque coincide con la temporada de la cosecha de ciruelas.

 **Nota 2:** _Θεέ μου_ : Griego para " _my god_ ". Se pronuncia " _Theé mou_ ".

 **Nota 3:** Estilo Mori o "mori kei", es un estilo de moda en Japón en donde se tiene como temática parecer una "chica salida de un bosque".

 **Nota 4:** _Hataki_ – son los plumeros japoneses tradicionales.

 **Nota 5:** Mine Daijoutouji puede leerse como "presidente".

 **Nota 6:** Miyoko se escribe 三世 (miyo) lo cual significa "pasado, presente y futuras existencias". Es una lectura bastante anticuada, ya que hoy en día se leeさんぜ (sanze). Aquí, "ko" tiene una lectura distinta (祜), la cual significa "bendición, felicidad, prosperidad"; pero también se puede leerさいわい (saiwai) y eso significa también "felicidad, prosperidad; suerte; fortuna" y como un verbo "afortunadamente; por suerte". 三世祜 sería el nombre completo = Pasadas, presentes y futuras existencias de felicidad. También, algunas personas tienden a leer mal su nombre y acaban diciéndole "Sanzeko", lo cual le molesta.

 **Nota 7:** Haori se escribe羽織. Haori es una vestimenta (abrigo) tradicional japonesa. En este caso羽 (ha) se lee como pluma y 織 (ori) como coser.

 **Nota 8:** Kichikō (桔梗) tiene como nombre una lectura muy antigua, ya que hoy en día se lee como "Kikiyō". Esto significa "campanilla" (la flor) y en el lenguaje floral es "agradecimiento".

 **Nota 9:** Shinka Hinanawi es hija de dos OC's de mi longfic Ironía. Su nombre se lee 飴明香 lo cual significa "brillante aroma de caramelos". Ojo, para quienes lo leen y ya se hacen una posible idea, esto no significa que es canon.


End file.
